<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【CP合集】宠物障碍挑战（11-16） by Chavela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299407">【CP合集】宠物障碍挑战（11-16）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela'>Chavela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宠物障碍挑战 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你参加了最近TikTok上火爆的“猫猫vs狗狗障碍挑战”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo/Midnighter, Bruce Wayne/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom, Kal-El | Superman (Flashpoint)/Thomas Wayne | Batman (Flashpoint), Kal-Il | Ultraman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宠物障碍挑战 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【CP合集】宠物障碍挑战（11-16）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>全员动物化<br/>结合网络视频观看更佳<br/>科学什么的，不存在的😃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>11</strong> <strong>、【终夜】Kal &amp; Thomas的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kal - 西伯利亚雪橇犬</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Thomas - 缅甸猫（灰）</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kaaaaaaal你这只蠢狗上哪儿去了？！！赶紧滚回屋吃饭！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你冲你家后花园大喊着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>正盘在藤椅上小憩的Thomas听到你的叫声，机警地睁开眼睛，耳朵转动着监听着四方。在意识到并没有什么恐怖袭击世界末日也没有到来之后，他又懒洋洋地趴下身子，打起盹来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>远处传来一阵聒噪的狗叫声。一道黑白相间的影子以光速向你猛冲而来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“乓当！——咣！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>什么东西撞飞了你刚买不久的名贵金镶玉花盆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我艹！Kal你这个杀千刀的败家崽子！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你惊恐地捧起地上散落的玉石碎片和花瓣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…这可是我暗恋的人专门给我培育出来的新品种‘氪星’玫瑰①！！！啊！这五彩斑斓的黑！啊！这五光十色的白！——现在都被你这只蠢狗给毁了呜呜呜呜呜！！！你饭没了我跟你讲，Kal！呜呜呜我的定情信物没了……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你嚎啕大哭着捂着脸奔进了房间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kal不解地在原地坐下，完全不明白你为什么突然就哭了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他困惑地吐了吐舌头，眼光落到正在一旁打盹的Thomas身上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喵唔——飒！！！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嗯，管不住自己爪子刨翻了椅子的狗狗Kal今天也收获了猫猫Thomas“爱”的爪印呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>( ˘•ω•˘ )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你正在祭奠你倏然而逝的爱情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>早些时候，你暗恋的人打来电话，询问你是否愿意以好朋友的身份参加TA的订婚仪式。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——你恍惚着答应了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>挂了电话，你突然觉得这个世界就tm一点都不值得——饭也不香了，酒也不好喝了，就连平时最钟爱的组团嗑cp活动也没意思了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你行尸走肉般地煎了个鸡蛋给自己当晚餐——还忘了放盐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>就他妈的离谱！！！</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你悲愤地丢下叉子，把头埋在臂弯里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喵……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在这时，你听到一声慵懒的猫叫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你抬起头，看到Thomas不知什么时候跳到了桌上，爪子下面正压着一片黑亮亮的玫瑰花瓣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哦～Thomas，你是来鼓励我不要放弃的吗？真贴心……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你满怀爱意地把Thomas抱进怀里，亲了亲他的头顶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你说得对！老子不能放弃！老子暗恋了那么久的人凭什么莫名其妙就被别人拱了！？…我这就打电话表白！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你慷慨激昂地发表了一通讲话，伸手去摸自己的手机。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……What the…fuck？？？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你的手机屏幕上出现了一个黑刷刷的指纹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你看了看手机，又看了看自己的手——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>妈的那片花瓣竟然掉色！！！</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你闪电般地冲到被你重新种到一个崭新的纯金花盆里的玫瑰前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>……</em> <em>妈的，这什么狗屁“氪星”玫瑰居然是染色的！！！</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas不急不慢地跟在你身后，冲着你发出了一声嗤笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗤——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你缓缓转过身子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……你说得对，Thomas。这口气老子不能白白咽下去！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你又掏出了手机。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…喂？你给老子听好了，傻逼——老子不管你是要死了还是怎么，现在马上把老子借给你住的房子钥匙给老子送到老子小区门口……我说了，我不管你有什么理由，要是今天晚上十二点之前老子没见到老子的钥匙，你就等着接老子的律师函吧！…还有，老子之前送你的游戏机和电脑一样都不许带走！不然小心老子叫人堵你老窝！……别跟老子哼哼哈哈的，那都是老子的钱！你要么照老子说的做，要么咱们明天律师事务所见！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你说完，潇洒地挂断了电话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas淡定地踱到花盆前，“吧啦”一下刨断了里面的玫瑰花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你说得太对了，Thomas！老子有颜又有钱，何必非要在一棵歪脖子树上吊死？！…艹！今天晚上叫上哥们儿姐们儿去蹦迪！妈的酒吧里随便钓一个都比那个狗逼好！……谢谢你了，Thomas。如果没有你的话，我肯定还在那歪脖子树上吊着呢……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas无所谓地抖了抖耳朵，翻身跳上了猫爬架。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>12</strong> <strong>、【神怪】Hernan &amp; Kirk的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hernan - 兰波格犬</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kirk - 短吻果蝠</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你正在手机上直播Hernan的障碍挑战。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他已经成功垮过了四层卫生纸了，弹幕上都在说这是他们见过唯一挑战成功的狗狗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你骄傲地努了努嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>那是当然</em>～<em>我们家Hernan可是光荣退休的优秀警员！</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>这样想着，你又往上叠了一层卫生纸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hernan，来！试试看第五层能不能过！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你拍了拍手，做了个简单的“起跳”的手势。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hernan应声跃过了障碍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy～～～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你奖励地揉了揉Hernan的下巴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哇！好厉害啊——这不是一般的狗狗吧～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>弹幕上飘过一行字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“当然不是！Hernan是我一年前在警队领养的退休警犬——以前可在地震的时候救过人呢！是伟大的狗狗！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hernan好像听懂了你在夸他，兴奋地叫了两声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你回头摸了摸他的背，继续说道：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“警犬是经过严格训练的狗狗哦！他们很聪明，也很听话！退休后的警犬一般会被安置在原单位养老，或者被符合资格的人收养。因为警犬的工作强度很大，所以他们的寿命一般不如普通狗狗长。有条件的朋友可以尝试申请领养资格哦～给我们的英雄一个安定的晚年～”②</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你万万没想到，这辈子你竟然养了一只蝙蝠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>明明超怕老鼠的……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但一看到可怜兮兮缩在动物救助中心角落的Kirk，你完全不受控制地把他带回了家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk是一只害羞的小蝙蝠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他白日里总是窝在小窝里睡觉，到了晚上就出来吃一点水果，然后悄悄到客厅转一圈，又安安静静地飞回小窝继续睡觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你是一直这么以为的，直到——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一天晚上，你被盘子打碎的声音惊醒了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你以为家里进了贼，于是拿了根球棒防身，蹑手蹑脚地猫到厨房门口偷看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>哦，原来是Hernan和Kirk。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>幸好…呼……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>……</em> <em>等等！？Hernan和Kirk？？？</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>你一时间睡意全无。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你看着平时成熟稳重的Hernan甩着舌头跳起来去够Kirk的小脚脚，然后Kirk一边躲闪一边把桌边的小果盘推下去砸他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一狗一蝠玩得不亦乐乎。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>成熟稳重…害羞内敛……个屁！！！</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>家里的盘子不要钱吗？？！</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>13</strong> <strong>、【闪点超蝙】Kal &amp; Thomas的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kal - 灵缇（灰）</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Thomas - 缅因猫（黑）</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你用小鱼干、鱼子罐头、猫薄荷勾引Thomas均无果后泄气地坐在地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这时，门铃响了——原来是表姐带着Bruce去医院做体检，顺便过来坐坐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你高兴地表示自己正好无聊到死，正盼着有人来找自己进行一些有益身心的活动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>表姐看到地上码得整整齐齐的瓶瓶罐罐，问你是不是在玩那个很火的宠物障碍挑战。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你回答“是”，但表示Thomas对此不屑一顾，并没有想要参与的意思。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>表姐神秘地笑了笑，说：“任何事情都是有诀窍的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——她把被捅了菊花量体温因此蔫头耷脑一蹶不振的Bruce放到了Thomas对面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce有气无力地扒拉了几下空气，趴下不动了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas看着对面病怏怏的“小猫”，犹豫了一下，还是跨过乱七八糟的障碍物，蹲到了他身边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce“咪”了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas重重舔上了他的耳背。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce腾的一下翻过身，想要站起来——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但Thomas毫不客气地又把他舔到了地上乖乖趴着。③</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊，原来Thomas还有这么可爱的一面～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊，原来Bruce还有这么软萌的一面～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你和表姐相视而笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kal是在Thomas给Bruce舔毛舔得正欢的时候跑出来的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他是你和Thomas从街上捡回来的流浪狗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一次见到他的时候，他真的是瘦骨嶙峋，感觉皮都包不住骨头了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好在在你和Thomas的悉心照料下，Kal渐渐恢复了健康。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kal无疑是喜欢Thomas的——毕竟在他无家可归游荡在街上就快要饿死的时候，是Thomas最先发现了他；在他对外界的一切感到无助和害怕的时候，也是Thomas一直安慰、陪伴着他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但有的时候，他对Thomas的占有欲好像过于强了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比如现在——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kal看了一眼Thomas，又看了一眼翻着白眼欲仙欲死的Bruce，一呲牙就要冲上去咬Bruce。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas迅速警觉地站了起来，喉咙里发出低沉的“咕噜”声，尾巴上的毛都炸开来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——他在警告Kal不许伤害Bruce。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kal看到他防备的样子，尾巴“唰”的一下就耷了下来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他委委屈屈地凑上前去，想要舔Thomas的毛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas一爪子把他按翻在地上，和Bruce排排躺到一起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后他舔了一口Bruce，又舔一口Kal…舔了一口Bruce，又舔一口Kal……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>欲仙欲死double kill。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>14</strong> <strong>、【菠萝午夜】Apollo &amp; Lucas的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo - 阿富汗猎犬（白）</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lucas - 斯芬克斯猫④（黑）</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo自信地跨过堆叠在一起的小木箱，飘逸的奶白色长发就这么随风飞舞在空中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful！Perfect！真是太棒了！…来，再来一张！道具师，麻烦鼓风机再大点！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>举着厚重器材的摄影师不断夸赞着Apollo灵动的身姿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这期出来效果一定特别好！Apollo不愧是大明星！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那是自然！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你毫不客气地代Apollo接受了摄影师赞美。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拍摄完成后，你check了一下Apollo的日程表。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“今天的工作到这里就结束啦！明天下午要去给新电影拍宣传片哦，Apollo～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo“汪”了一声，表示知道了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你看着目光灼灼盯着你的Apollo，心疼地揉了揉他的头：“会不会太累了，Apollo？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo乖巧地舔了舔你的手，原地转起圈玩起咬尾巴的游戏来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你不禁笑出了声：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apollo你真的是太阳能发电的吧，哈哈～有时候我这个人类都觉得有些累了，你却永远都是那么有活力的样子，真是令人羡慕呢～～～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你跟Apollo回到家的时候已经是傍晚了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>打开门，家里静悄悄的，好像什么人都没有的样子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但你和Apollo知道，黑暗中，有一双眼睛正在静悄悄地注视着你们。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>——</em> <em>来了！</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo率先奔了出去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他高高跃起，四肢在半空中舒展地打开，划出一道优美的弧线，闪电般地将“偷袭者”牢牢压制在身下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你打开灯，果不其然看到Lucas正在Apollo的“泰山压顶”下抗议地挥舞着爪子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo无视了他的不满，甚至得寸进尺地把他压得更严实了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas弱小可怜又无助地挣扎着想要逃开长毛大狗狗的桎梏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apollo却愈加兴奋地“汪”了两声，把头伸到Lucas两腿之间——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你害怕地捂住双眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>妈耶！他舔了Lucas的菊花！！！</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你小心地抻开一个指缝，祈祷自己不要看到一些更为NC-17的画面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>噢，不……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你痛苦地重新合上双眼，摸索着连滚带爬地滚上了楼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>……</em><em>重金求一双没有看过的眼睛。</em>(つд⊂)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>15</strong> <strong>、【枭蝙】Thomas &amp; Bruce的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas - 缅甸猫（灰）</p>
<p>Bruce - 孟买猫</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天天气好极了。春光明媚，煦日和风。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——因此你决定带因为被捅了菊花而日日萎靡的Bruce出去散步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你们行走在城里的小路上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>突然，Bruce警觉地弓起了背。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你朝四周望了望，发现不远处的树梢上挂着一只深灰色毛发的猫猫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那只猫猫眯着眼睛打量了Bruce几秒，然后闪电般地冲了过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce顿了一下，亮出爪子迎了上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你惊恐地抱头大叫：“嘿！不许打架！打架的都是坏猫猫！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而并没有猫鸟你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两只猫咪打作一团，十分不优雅地在泥巴地里你来我往、滚来滚去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>忽然，那只灰喵喵停下了攻击，好奇地凑上前闻了闻Bruce的屁股——然后他嫌弃地吐了吐舌头，别过了脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce尖厉地嚎了一声，冲他又是一记直拳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>灰喵喵灵巧地躲开了，嘴里“喵喵”地说着什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>啊哦…Bruce好像更生气了emmmm……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你的头更大了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonus Round</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哇哦，Brucie…你不干净了～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas·嘲讽max·喵喵如是说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>16</strong> <strong>、【蝙蝠铁】Bruce &amp; Tony的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce - 孟买猫</p>
<p>Tony - 异国短毛猫（红）</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好不容易有了几天假期，你带着终于从菊花被捅的阴影里走出来的Bruce来到纽约旅游。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天，你要去多年未见、如今在华尔街工作的大学同学家做客。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TA家有只金红色花纹的异国短毛猫，名叫Tony，是跟Bruce在一个宠物店出生的好基友。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Bruce</em><em>一定会十分开心见到老朋友吧。</em>你想，<em>几年不见，他们都从小奶猫长成大猫猫了呢。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>你抱着Bruce走进了曼哈顿城中心名为“屎大颗大厦”的高档公寓。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“叮！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>电梯门打开，一只短短胖胖的金红色团子径直扑到了你小腿上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你怀中的Bruce发出一声高亢的尖鸣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“噢～Bruce，你这么想念你童年的小伙伴吗～So sweet～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>抱着你小腿不撒手的Tony也不停地冲Bruce“咪咪”叫着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你把Bruce放到Tony身边，好让他们能够更加方便地交流感情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你的同学也出来迎接你了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你俩看着亲密地互相咬着耳朵的两只喵喵，露出了老母亲般的笑容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonus Round</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce：“哈！Tony你个小矮子，连我仆人的大腿都够不到吗？噗嗤嗤——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony：“呵，我是够不到，也比你屁股开花要好……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce：“该死的！这是你从哪里听来的胡说八道！？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony：“你别想装，Bruce！上次我家仆人跟你家仆人通话的时候，我都听Clark说了！你们全小区动物都知道了！你休想骗过我！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce：社会性死亡。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>①不要脸地安利一下我写的超蝙旧文《氪星玫瑰》23333<br/>②希望大家能理解、善待工作犬，之前看到导盲犬不让上公交还被骂真的很气<br/>③对猫而言，一般都是大哥舔小弟，地位高的舔小一辈的<br/>④斯芬克斯猫是通过近交选育特意为对猫毛过敏的爱猫者而培育的宠物，这里对应午夜战士的人体改造属性</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>